


A Different Beginning

by Aston (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Judar raises Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aston
Summary: *There honestly aren't enough crossover works for these two fandoms, so I figured that I'd add one as well*Judar, despite all of his being saying it's probably a bad idea, decides that for once in his life, he may as well do something good.And so what if he's only doing it because the Rukh feel weird around Harry? He just wants to know why and it's a plus that he's getting the kid from a bad situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't need another one of these and I know it.   
> Does that stop me? Nope. 
> 
> On the note of the OOC warning I usually give: I'm hoping it isn't too bad, as I have character information pulled up to reference the personality description, however....  
> I make no promises about it being perfect.   
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!

There were a lot of things about the world that Judar found himself in that he didn't like - things were advanced, for example, and it caught him off guard and meant he had much to learn about his surroundings before he could even begin to make plans.

That had taken far longer than he'd liked, too, but eventually, he'd settled down and felt at ease in this new world. The Rukh that flitted about around him - invisible to those around him, he'd found, which was amusing to him - still had word of things going on, but he usually ignored it, preferring to wander without their guidance.

So of course, he was nearly startled when someone walked into him - quite literally - and then fell to the ground, dropping the bag he'd been holding.

Judar stared down, confused but keeping the emotion off his face.

Said confusion only increased upon seeing messy black hair falling into a too-thin face of a child. He tilted his head slightly, but sighed and kneeled to help the child up and gather the spilled objects from the store.

He didn't ask if the child was okay, he didn't really care to.

Then the boy spoke softly, his voice quiet enough that Judar barely caught what he said. "Thank you, sir," he offered, too-bright green eyes peering out from under messy black locks to stare at Judar. Then they flitted about the air surrounding the Magi. "...they're pretty.."

Judar felt another pang of confusion before he realized the boy was talking about the Rukh surrounding him. He made a decision then and there to ignore his earlier plans to explore the area again and spoke. "Thanks, kid." he commented. "Let's get you home, how about? Your parents must be worried,"

And oh, Judar _felt_ the pain that flashed in green eyes, but the boy came along with him, directing him through the streets to a quiet neighborhood where everything was identical.

 _How disgustingly perfect,_ Judar thought with a scowl.

"What's your name, kid?" Judar asked as they made their way down the street.

"Harry, sir,"

Judar hummed softly before he sighed and offered his own name in return. "I'm Judar."

A lady met them on the step of number 4, and Judar stared at her blandly as she asked who he was and what he was doing there.

"I'm just here because I knocked your kid over by accident in town and wanted to make sure he got home safe," Judar deadpanned.

The lady stared at him before turning her eyes to Harry. "Inside, now. Go to your room,"

Judar kept his eyes on the kid, noticing the boy open the cupboard door after dropping everything off in the kitchen before the lady could close the door. Then red eyes found her again and he frowned. "I've met all kinds of people, lady, and I can easily tell you you're one of the worse ones I've met." he commented dryly, not entirely sure as to why he was intervening like this but not questioning it all the same. "If you really don't want him that badly, then I'll be back tomorrow to collect him."

And with that, he walked off without letting her reply.

Besides, he tried to justify to himself, there was something off about the boy, and it had been a while since he'd had a new toy to learn about.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning found Judar at Number 4, Privet Drive early.

In fact, as he entered the yard, who he assumed to be the lady from yesterday's husband was only then leaving for work.

He ignored the sputtering and angry insults thrown his way as he slunk towards the door, knocking sharply against the wood with a bemused expression.

Thankfully, the large man had left by the time the door opened - Judar supposed that he hadn't wanted to be late to work due to him.

"Here, take him,"

And just like that, Harry was shoved into him harshly, a tattered blanket clutched in his arms and his head down.

Judar felt more than saw the boy stumble upon impact and instantly placed a steadying hand on the boy's shoulder, glaring coldly at the lady standing before him. "I can't wait until the day the Rukh judge you," he mumbled, careful not to let her actually hear his words.

Harry did, however, and Judar herded him away without another moment's pause.

Once they were gone, Harry spoke quietly. "Er...sir...?"

Judar didn't offer any sort of emotive response on his features, but did hum and glance down at Harry, who was going between looking up at him and looking at the ground worriedly.

"...what's the Rukh?"

Judar had to admit he was pretty impressed at the boy's ability to copy words he'd only just heard, but he shook his head in response. "We'll talk about that later," he told the boy. "Plenty of time to explain,"

Harry didn't give a verbal response, and so Judar let his focus drift to leading him to his home.

Once the two were inside the house, however, Judar gave the boy a long, scrutinizing look before he sighed. "Okay, let's get you clean and fed, then, since I assume they didn't."

Harry went to argue the fact, but upon seeing the darkness in the red eyes, just looked down and allowed Judar to lead him to the bathroom.

"...do you need help?" Judar asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation - he'd barely learned to work things on his own without help, he wasn't sure he _could_ help someone else with it.

Harry shook  his head in answer, so Judar nodded in understanding and moved back towards the door after setting a towel down to where the boy could reach it.

Once the door was closed, Judar shook his head. _The kid's too fucking tiny, for Solomon's sake,_ he thought.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal Harry wrapped in a towel, hair still dripping a bit onto his shoulders. 

Judar glanced over from where he had been perched on the couch in the living room before he snorted and spoke. "There's a change of clothes in the room next to the bathroom. Put those on and c'mon, we gotta get some food in you and get you some shit of your own,"

Harry didn't argue, and honestly, that bothered Judar.

Judar sighed, annoyed, as he settled back on the couch. "I could tell him to kill someone and he'd do it without question," he grumbled, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

Once Harry came through, Judar gave him a searching look before he huffed. "Bit big on you," he remarked, ignoring the fact that it was probably considered a huge understatement, seeing as the clothes were his and he was loads taller than Harry, even years ago. "Can't be helped for now, though."

* * *

Judar wound up explaining the Rukh - and what he was by extension - while they ate. 

He was honestly unsure whether to be amused or not by the fact that Harry was so interested in it despite not wanting to ask questions.

However, that was pretty immediately forgotten about as they left to get Harry some clothes - and books, Judar decided as they walked - of his own.

It became pretty clear almost immediately that people _knew_ who Harry was and what had been going on and had just been ignoring the situation.

And boy, if that didn't piss Judar off.

Harry was the first to notice - before even Judar himself had processed the change - and warily patted the elder's hand to get his attention.

Red eyes moved to meet green and then he looked away again, but even he noticed the Rukh calm around him once he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping with Harry was a fight. 

One, the Magi found, he really hated. 

The kid kept insisting that he didn't need anything, that what he had was  _fine_ and Judar has never dealt with this sort of stubbornness in his life. 

In the end, it takes a lot of verbal shoving for Harry to let his arguments die out and then to settle into shopping. 

Harry came away from it all at the end of the day with any book that Judar had saw him even  _look_ at with more than a curiosity of 'what does the cover say', plus enough clothes that he felt suffocated by the very idea. 

Most of said clothes were jeans and t shirts and underwear, the sizes not all fitting him because Judar was determined the kid was going to have to grow eventually and he was going to be ready when it happened. 

However, Judar also managed to find some that weren't unlike his own preferred style - Harry had expressed curiosity upon seeing the outfit that Judar often wore at the house. 

One thing that Judar was sure of was that Harry wasn't going to miss the important things. 

* * *

It took a total of four weeks - a whole month! - for Harry to stop hesitating about changing into the clothes they had bought instead of the rags he'd worn coming home that first day. 

And Judar noticed that he'd immediately gone to something similar to his own wardrobe rather than jeans and a t-shirt. 

Dark green, baggy cotton bottoms that ended just above his ankles and a white crop top that covered the worst of the ribs showing despite the regular meals, and  Judar had  to admit he liked that his ward had chosen that so comfortably. 

* * *

It takes him another two months to learn the kid's age and birthday - he's seven, turning eight in a matter of days. 

That's startling to Judar, because Harry's tiny and doesn't look seven. 

But he's getting closer to it than he had - most of his ribs had stopped being able to be seen unless the kid was wearing a crop top and stretched, amd his cheeks were fuller now but lacked some of their baby fat.

The only thing other than that that bothered Judar was the fact that the kid's Rukh - white, but dim in a way that suggested he was trying to repress it subconsciously, which he put  a stop to immediately upon noticing it - was always disturbed around the lightning (rune-shaped, Judar thought) scar on his forehead. 

There, the Rukh seemed worried and fluttered about like they were trying to heal something that refused to do so. They were brighter than the rest, and it almost worried Judar when he noticed it. 

Instead, he filed it away to check it over himself soon. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a lot of change over the next several months. 

Harry grew quite a bit, started looking healthy even if he still didn't quite look his age. 

At nine, Judar had discovered the boy was a magician of some sort and had started doing his best to train him on his own. 

And as he spent more time with Judar, the once dull white Rukh slowly got brighter, then started changing to black. 

Except it was just spots, a hatred for the world he'd found himself living in once Judar had finally convinced him how he had been treated wasn't normal. 

He didn't fall, and Judar was fine with that because despite the lack of the fall, Harry lost his naive trust and started trusting his instincts. 

And when that happened, Judar honestly felt like the situation became amazingly beautiful - Harry's Rukh  _sang_ around Judar and it made the Magi content in a way he hadn't been since coming to this world. 

He didn't want to watch the kid get hurt - he remembered watching that sort of thing before and it bothered him to even consider it.

 

* * *

The changes didn't stop there, though. 

As time past, Harry's Rukh changed near constantly, sometimes becoming a lighter color, other times becoming darker, but they stayed a nice shade of purple-grey, darker around his scar.

And that brought Judar to examine it. The night before Harry's eleventh birthday, he finally broke down and decided to try to fix the kid's scar - it even set him on edge, his Rukh reacting strangely if he got too close to the kid. He didn't like it.

And honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised to find a soul shard that shouldn't be there, considering what he'd learned of Harry's life leading up to him taking him from his relatives.

He was quick to rid him of it, and it settled the rukh down immediately and let him relax.

Neither of them were awake before noon the following day.

* * *

The letter grasped in his hand was crinkled, and Judar looked around himself with a scowl at the pub they'd found themselves in. 

Harry seemed wary as well, but his masks weren't perfect, so it bled through his emotionless mask.

Judar said nothing about him keeping close, and once a severe woman approached them - McGonagall, she introduced herself as - they settled down.

"Tell me, why should I send him off to some school to learn something I can teach him myself?"

Of course, Judar couldn't really teach Harry all the magic he had the capabilities of learning, but he could damn well try.

He learned then that it wasn't a magical thing to be able to see the Rukh - McGonagall couldn't see it, which he thought was probably for the best.

It took the better part of an hour for McGonagall to convince Judar to let Harry go, then another two to get through shopping - Harry was still as indecisive as ever when it came to shopping, and Judar was stubborn about getting extra books for them to go through together before term started.

But once they were home and settled, Judar started laughing.

Harry gave him a strange look.

"I never thought when I took you that this is where you'd wind up," Judar admitted amid his laughter. "Oh, Hakuryuu would love to meet you, bet you'd get along brilliantly,"

It was rare he'd bring up anyone from his previous time, but Harry liked hearing about them - it was usually started by an offhand comment like this.

Hakuryuu, Harry learned, was the reason that Judar had been so stubborn to get the extra reading material for the two of them.

He'd learned from the King Vessel that there was no such thing as too much information on something.

Harry couldn't complain, knowing he was going into Hogwarts with a working knowledge of basics on any subject to be taught there, plus an understanding of the governing system and economic standings in this new world.

Judar admitted that was his decision because he wanted to make sure that Harry would make it on his own.

"You're getting soft," Harry remarked absently as they poured over a book about the Noble houses of the Wizarding World.

* * *

Their routine didn't change much in the days leading to the first of September. 

They read more, Judar told more stories from his past, but besides that, it was still the same as any other day before the letter had arrived.

Going to the Platform, though, Judar wasn't amused.

The Rukh in the area was sparce besides Harry and him, despite the magic around them.

It told him loads about what he was sending Harry off to. "Don't tell just anyone about the Rukh," he told the ravenette as he helped him get his trunk on the train. "And write if you notice something off. Don't just rush into something,"

Harry seemed confused as to the suddenly overly-careful tone in Judar's voice, as well as the concern in his words, but he nodded in agreement with what he'd been told as if it didn't confuse him.

Judar ruffled Harry's hair with a cheeky grin when they had to let Harry find a compartment. "Tell me where you end up, kid. I'll see if I can work out some of your lessons for summer,"

Harry gave him a nod and headed onto the train.

They didn't hug like most others on the platform, and Harry felt content as he settled in an empty compartment, drawing one of the extra books he'd brought with him out to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry spent most of the ride to Hogwarts alone in his compartment, switching between reading and watching outside the window as the scenery flew by.

However, with a quarter of a journey left, a knock sounded on the door.

Harry glanced over, but said nothing as he met guarded dark brown eyes.

"....may I sit with you the rest of the ride?"

While he didn't give a verbal answer, he tilted his head to the bench across from himself with a small smile before he returned to staring out the window.

It stayed pretty quiet for a while, then Harry broke the silence. "What's your name?"

A beat of hesitating silence happened before the other male spoke. "Blaise Zabini - I'd ask yours, but I think I already know." he commented.

Harry gave a confused look to him, but didn't question it. "Well..." he started, then shrugged. "If we wind up in the same House - because that will make my request easier to complete - you'll have to tell me how,"

"Deal," Blaise remarked, seeming amused despite it not showing on his face.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall was slightly disappointing. He'd hoped that he'd be able to examine people's Rukh like he used to do to Judar, but it was surprisingly lacking. 

He didn't let his disappointment show, though, as the Sorting began.

Instead, he focused on what was going on, watching as his schoolmates got sorted into different houses.

When it was his turn to be sorted, he moved forward calmly, keeping his face blank despite knowing his eyes betrayed his nerves.

He got a good look at everyone craning their necks from their spots to stare at him just before the hat fell over his eyes.

It didn't take long - Harry didn't bother to fight with the Hat, not willing to waste energy on a pointless argument with a magical object - for him to go to Slytherin.

He chose a seat at the very end of the table, ignoring the looks he got from his new Housemates.

When Blaise sat across from him - the last to be sorted, thus signalling the beginning of the actual Opening festivities - the Italian studied his expression before he spoke. "I didn't expect you to be a Snake," he admitted.

Harry glanced up at him before he gave a smile that bordered on a smirk that matched that of his guardian.

Through the Feast, Blaise did as he'd agreed to and informed Harry of his status in the Wizarding World - everything from him being the sole heir to the Lordship for the Potter family to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, a hero to everyone for something that took his parents from him.

Harry set his fork down as Blaise explained that before he nodded in understanding. "Thank you," he offered once the Italian was quiet again.

* * *

Before bed, he wrote to Judar, sending it off without a moment's hesitation. 

He figured if he was viewed as an important figure in this world, he may as well make a name for himself based on something he actually did.

* * *

_Hi Judar.  
_

_I got to school safe, and I'm in Slytherin._

_I've made an acquaintance already, and he's told me quite a few interesting things that I won't detail in a letter._

_I hope to hear from you soon?_

_-Harry._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. It's been a little while and this is so short.   
> But I do have a good reason for my updates being so short - it's summer, therefore a lot of things are happening and keeping me busy.   
> Which sucks, because have any of you seen the amount of ongoing works I have on here?   
> Not even mentioning the unfinished one-shots I've been working on!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are well!

It took a week for Judar to write Harry back.

And in that week, Harry learned a lot about what everyone else thought of him based off his 'fame', as well as got adjusted to his classes.

During that time, Blaise and him talked often - they made it a point to exchange information with one another.

Blaise offered him more information about the world he'd found himself in, and Harry was careful to offer him information he'd learned from Judar about history after learning the Italian's love for it.

He was careful not to offer names, though, because he didn't want to risk anyone's safety.

Blaise was similar unless it was important enough to override that risk.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and Blaise seemed more than a little surprised when a letter was dropped in front of Harry that morning. 

Harry glanced at it before he gave a faint smile and abandoned his breakfast to read through it.

"...your guardian?" Blaise asked curiously.

Harry nodded in agreement.

And just like that, the day continued as normal, though the two first year Slytherins wound up in the library until lunch, doing research on anything that caught their eye on top of their homework.

* * *

_Good to know you made it there in one piece, kid.  
_

_What's this you say about learning interesting stuff?_

_You can't tell me in writing? Must be something serious._

_You guys have Halloween coming up, and I did look into it, guardians are allowed to visit at Halloween due to the losses during the last war. Fun what you can learn through asking simple questions._

_I'll see you then and you'll have to introduce this acquaintance to me, plus fill me in on what you've learned that's so important._

_Now, I have to get back to what I was doing before, keep me updated on any fun happenings!_

_-Judar_


End file.
